My Life As The Youngest Member In Team Hebi
by xXxPoisonedSoulsxXx
Summary: Tsuki Ryu wants to get out of her village and when Team Hebi comes along it looks like Tsuki just might get what she wants. But will Sasuke allow her to join them? And what about this special power of hers? Things just got a lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Information**

Name: Tsuki Ryu (Meaning: Moon Dragon)  
Age: 14  
Hair Color: Light Pink  
Eye Color: Pinkish/Purplish  
Personality: Adventurous, fun, energetic, sarcastic, understanding, self-conscious, and she is sometimes quite.  
Past: In the story

_**Note: The picture of Tsuki Ryu can be located on my profile :)**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Bold Letters- Thoughts**

I was looking at them. They were outsiders. They came to my village about two days ago. There were four of them. Three were man and one was a woman. The tallest man has light orange hair with orange eyes. He was wearing what looked like a large black curtain that covered his whole body except his feet. The other man has white hair that reaches his shoulders and blue eyes. He was wearing a black robe that covered his whole body except his feet.

The last man has black hair that was shaped like a chicken's butt at the end of his head and he had bangs. He had onyx eyes. He was also wearing a black robe that covered his whole body except his feet. The last one, the girl, has red hair that reaches her mid back, it was short and unkempt on one side and long and combed on the other. She has red eyes with glasses framing them. She was also wearing the same thing as the others in her group. You could tell that they were all ninja, just by looking at them.

In this village not a lot of ninja travel by here. So whenever ninja's pass through the people treat them really nice. They are afraid that the ninja will get mad and kill them. So everyone tries their best to make sure they are always satisfied, but not me. I try to follow them as best as I can without them noticing. I do this is because my village never really gets any news from the outside world. I try to find out what's been happening lately in the ninja world or just the world in general. I of course keep whatever information I learn to myself. You see the village people don't really like me.

My mom died when I was born. My father blamed her death on me. So he would beat me every single day. Sometimes when he went out with his friends and got drunk the beatings were even worse. He died when I was 8. Some rouged ninjas killed him for fun. I can't say I was sad, but I also can't say I was happy. He was my father even if he did all those things to me.

Any ways back to stalking the ninjas. I was watching them carefully from the rooftop of some house. I was straining my ears just in case they said anything. The one that really caught my attention though was the one with that had chicken butt hair, I think I'm going to call him chicken butt from now on; he looked like another ninja that was here a few weeks ago.

Except the other ninja had long hair that reached past his shoulders and was tied into a loose ponytail and he looked much older. He also had red eyes with three little commas in them. Suddenly chicken butt caught me staring at him and narrowed his eyes at me. **Oh oh, **I thought. I started sprinting through the roof tops. It wasn't two seconds later that chicken butt was standing right in front of me. **Shit. **I turned around, to see if I can escape, but his team was surrounding me.

"Mind telling me why you were stalking us?" asked chicken butt.

I looked at him. I tried to think of any possible way that I could escape. But who was I kidding this guy was a ninja and I was just a regular 14 year old girl.

"Umm-Uh- I really liked your robes." I gave a sheepish smile.

He narrowed his eyes even more. Suddenly his eyes turned red and had the three commas just like that other ninja. I gasped.

"Y-y-you, you look just like him. He had those exact same eyes." I couldn't believe it. Those two just had to be related. He glared at me, his commas were spinning.

"Who are you talking about, girl?" I didn't want him to hurt me so I answered his question. Of course I didn't want to show how scared I was so I tried to hide it as much as I could.

"Well you see a few weeks ago. There were this two ninjas that came to our village. One was really tall like you friend over there"- I pointed to the tall guy with orange hair-"and he was blue. He looked like a giant shark and he had this huge sword it was almost as big as him. The other one looked just like you, but older. And he had longer hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. He had those red eyes just like yours. Both of them were wearing robes that had long sleeves and they were black with red clouds on them." I said all this while looking into his eyes. When I finished he looked even angrier than he was before.

"Did you know his name?" I nodded.

"Um, but he told me not to tell anyone." I swear the way he glared at me I would have been dead and six feet under the ground.

"You will tell me what is name was NOW!" My eyes widened. His voice was so deadly. I gulped.

"If I were you I would tell him before he kills you." I looked over to see who said that. It was the white haired man. I nodded. But, before I told him I suddenly had an idea. I was getting sick of this village. I wanted to leave, but I knew I would never survive out there by myself. Besides no one would care if I left. Heck I'm sure they would be thrilled. I made up my mind.

"Ok. I'll tell you his name on one condition." It looked like he calmed down a little bit because his eyes were back to his onyx color. He raised his eyebrow.

"I can join you on your journey to where ever you're going." I tried to search his eyes to see what he was thinking. But his face was completely emotionless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Bold Letters- Thoughts**

"There is no way Sasuke-kun would let you, an annoying little girl that can't do anything, join our team." This time it was the girl that spoke. I looked at her for a minute. So his name was Sasuke huh. I crouched down and touched the floor with my hand. I than closed my eyes. Not a few seconds later I opened them again and stood back up. I looked at the girl again. Her name, I learned, was Karin.

"I see."- She looked at me with confusion in her eyes-"you're a tracker. You can sense specific people's chakra over long distances and can even notice subtle changes in an individual's chakra. Also you can heal others by letting them bite into your skin and suck on your chakra. You tend to have two different personalities, appearing tough and in control when Suigetsu or Jugo are present and highly flirtatious when you're alone with Sasuke." When I saw the priceless look on her face I smirked.

"How do you know this, girl?" It was Sasuke who said this. I turned to look at him. **Damn. I shouldn't have said anything.**

**"**Um lucky guess. Heh-heh." He's eyes turned into the sharingan again.

"Listen here if you tell me how you knew that stuff about Karin I will let you come with us on our journey." I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying, but I couldn't tell. They were so unemotional and it was even harder because he had the sharingan.

"How will I know for sure that you will let me come with you? I mean after I tell you how I knew that information you could knock me out or kill me for knowing too much." His eyes turned onyx again.

"I am giving you a choice either you tell us and I'll let you come with us or I'll kill you right now." His face was calm when he said this. That must mean that he'll really kill me if I don't tell him. **Man I really should have just kept my mouth close.**

"Well you see I have the power to see the past. It's not a kekkei genkai because no one in my family ever had this power. So yeah that's how I know. Actually I know every little detail of everyone's past in your group." Karin had a shocked expression on her face. Suigetsu had a smirk on his and Juugo just had a calm expression on his. Sasuke's though, now that was a different story. He looked pissed. No he looked beyond pissed.

"Um, by the way that ninja that I told you about. He's our brother right?

Sasuke's hand clenched into a fist and his eyes turned into the sharingan. **Looks like I'm right**.

"Let's go if Itachi was here a few weeks ago that means that we have to cover even more ground than before." Everyone nodded and they were off. **What just happened? Hey wait a minute he said I could go with him. **I started following after them. I had to push myself as much as I could because they were really fast.

"Hey wait up. We had a deal." I shouted to them. I knew that they could hear me. They are ninjas after all. They didn't stop. So I kept running. A few minutes later I was in front of Mr. Kanji's motel. Through the window I saw that Sasuke and his team were already inside. I went inside.

"Hey Kanji can you tell me what room, those ninjas that just came, in are in?" He looked at me. The word disgust was written all over his face.

"You know I can't give out personal information." I nodded.

"I know, but they forgot something and I wanted to give it back. You don't want them to get angry do you?" A look of fear crossed his face.

"Alright, they're in the second floor in room 206." I nodded and muttered a small thanks. I ran up the stairs. And once I found room 206 I started knocking on the door really hard. The door opened to reveal Sasuke himself.

"We had a deal." He didn't say anything he just looked at me and was about to close the door when I put by foot in front of it to stop it.

"You said that if I told you how I knew those things about Karin you would let me travel with you. Come one you're my only chance to get out of this village. Beside I can help you locate you brother. I can see the past after all so I can tell you where he went, when he left, and what he did after that." He didn't say anything for what seemed like an hour. **Please I beg of you.** After a few seconds he made up his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Bold Letters- Thoughts  
**

"Fine pack your things and meet me at the front gate in 10 minutes. If you're not there by the time we're done packing I'm leaving. With or without you. Got it?" I couldn't believe it I had the biggest smile on my face. I probably looked like an idiot, but I didn't care. I ran up to him and hugged him. He tensed under my touch. I quickly let go.

"I'll be there you can count on it." I smiled one more time, I just couldn't help it. I quickly ran to my old beaten up apartment. I grabbed my black jansport book pack and packed the few clothes that I owned. I then proceeded to pack anything else that I might need including my blankie (and yes I do have a blankie so what?) and my sword. After I had everything I ran out of my apartment and raced my way to the front gate of our village. **Damn I hope I get there in time. **By the time I got there I saw Juugo, Karin, and Sasuke. I smiled. **Yes I made it in time. **I looked around. Somebody was missing.

"Hey where's Suigetsu?" Karin was the one the responded.

"He had to fill up that stupid water bottle of his. I swear if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have to waist all this time." She then looked at me. The hatred she felt for me could be easily seen on her face.

"Um Sasuke-sama we should head about 20 miles east from here and then go about 49 miles north. There's a little village there that isn't shown on any maps. That's where Itachi-san and Kisame-san were last seen from anyone." I said. He looked at me and nodded.

"Won't your parents worry that you're going on a journey with strange ninjas that you just meet?" It was Juugo that said this. I nodded my head no.

"Nah they died a long time ago." I clenched my fist when I said this.

"Oh I-I-I'm sorry." He had a look of regret on his face. I smiled at him.

"Don't be you didn't know, besides its all in the past now. Like the saying goes, yesterday was the past, tomorrow is the future, but today is a gift. It is the present after all." he smiled. This made me smile even more. What can I say, I love to smile.

"Alright well I got plenty of water. So we can go now." I turned around. It was Suigetsu. He looked at me confused.

"Hey what's the shorty doing here?" My cheeks turned red from anger.

"I am not short your just tall." I stuck my tong out. He laughed.

"Ha-ha, whatever you say shorty. Hey what are you doing here anyways?" Sasuke was the one that answered his question.

"She is going to travel with us and help me look for Itachi." Suigetsu nodded.

"Well congratulations. You know you can get into a lot of trouble if you're seen with us." I nodded.

"I know, but it's not like I haven't been in trouble before." He laughed. I smiled.

"I like you kid. Hey now that I think about it none of us know your name. What is it.?"

"My name is Tsuki. Tsuki Ryu." He smirked.

"Nice name." I smiled.

"Thanks. I like it too." Sasuke interrupted us before we could say anything else.

"Alright let's go we don't have much time to waist." We all nodded.

"Hai" we all said this at the same time.

"Tsuki"- Sasuke nodded his head in my direction-"lead the way."

I nodded. "Hai Sasuke-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Bold Letters- Thoughts**

We were jumping from tree to tree at top speed. Since I'm not a ninja I can't jump from tree to tree so Suigetsu-sama was carrying me piggy-back style. We where well on our way when Suigetsu-sama started complaining.

"Hey Sasuke let's stop for a while. I'm tired."

"Hn" was the only thing Sasuke-sama said.

I looked around. I saw that everyone was sitting down so I decided to sit down too. I saw a tree. It wasn't very tall, but it was tall enough for me to climb up and sit and that's exactly what I did. I sat on a thick branch about 4 feet off the ground. The tree was probably 9 feet high in total.

Suddenly I saw lightning followed by thunder. It started raining-no, pouring- after that.

"Great. Just great; now my hair is ruined." I looked at Karin. **We could get sick and die, well we could just get sick, but that's not the point. We could get sick and all she's worrying about is her hair, conceited much.**

"Hey, whatever your name is, couldn't you see this coming." I looked at Karin.

"I can only see that past not the future idiot." I smirked. Her face turned at red as a tomato, out of anger I'm sure.

"You little son of a"- "Karin" Sasuke-sama interrupted. Karin just pouted in protest and "hmped".

I looked up at the sky. The rain wasn't just rain any more now there were horrible winds. It looked like a bad storm was coming and we were in its way.

"Hey Sasuke we better find shelter and fast. This storm looks pretty bad." Suigetsu-sama stated.

I decided to say something. "Um, there's a cave not too far from here. We could stay there until this storm blows over." By the time I finished my last sentence I was screaming. I didn't know if they heard me over these winds. It was getting dark and with this storm I knew one thing for sure, I couldn't see shit. I turned my head around trying to see if I could find any of them, but I couldn't see anything except rain. To tell you the truth I was kind of scared.

I mean I was in the middle of a forest and in the middle of one bad-ass storm. Suddenly I felt something grab me by the waist. I screamed from the sudden touch. I turned my head around to try and see who was carrying me. I saw that it was Suigetsu-sama. I sighed in relief. A few minutes later, I didn't feel the harsh winds and rough rains on my skin anymore. I looked around and saw everyone. We were in the cave I told them about earlier.

**I guess they did hear me.** After Suigetsu-sama let me go I thanked him. He just waved it off. I sneezed. **You have got to be kidding me.** I sneezed again.

"Damn. I hate storms." I said. 

"See Sasuke-kun I told you she was useless. Just a little storm like this on and she's already sick. Worthless." I glared at Karin, but she was right in a way. My father always told me I was worthless. At first I just ignored him, but after a while I started believing him.

"So how come you wanted to come with us? You know we are missing-nins right?" Suigetsu said with a look of curiosity on his face.

"I was getting sick and tired of that village. I mean it's so boring. Nothing ever happens there, besides nobody wanted me there. I mean ever since my mom died giving birth to me I was considered a murderer. I never knew a baby could become a murderer the first few seconds after it was born." A sarcastic laugh escaped my mouth.

Suigetsu-sama and Juugo-sama had a sympathetic look on their face. Karin looked like she couldn't care less and Sasuke-sama had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Anyways, yeah, that's pretty much why I wanted to leave the village. You know Sasuke-sama if I were you I wouldn't go after Itachi-san. Trust me you would regret it after wards. Now I'm just stating my opinion. You don't have to take any of this to heart, but once you kill your brother"- I looked at him, those emotionless eyes looked so sad-"you'll learn the truth and you're going to regret it."

A look of confusion crossed his face and left as quickly as it came.

"What are you talking about Tsuki?" Sasuke-sama asked me.

I looked at him. As much as I wanted to I couldn't tell him the truth because if I did life as we know it might very well end. Literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Bold Letters - Thought  
**_Italic - Seeing the Past_

I didn't know what to say. I mean I couldn't tell him the truth, but if I lied to him he might just kill me. What the hell should I do! I decided I was not going to tell him the truth, but I wasn't going to lie either.

"Well you see once upon a time there was this unicorn that had white fur and blue eyes"- I was caught off by Sasuke-sama.

"Tsuki stop joking around and tell the truth." I sighed.

"Nope" I popped the "P" at the end. "Sorry Sasuke-sama no can do. If you want to know so badly you're going to have to figure it out on your own." He's face turned into one of anger.

He didn't say anything afterwards. I felt sort of guilty, but I couldn't tell him. It wasn't my place. After a while we built a fire and the four of them took of their cloaks and put them up to dry near the fire. It was a good thing I brought a pair of extra clothes. The guys turned around while I changed. The rest of the night was quite. There was some chatter here and there, but that was about it. The only other thing you could hear was the rough winds hitting against the trees.

That night was restless I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes the past of all the four people surrounding me flashed across my mind. You wouldn't believe the images that I saw. They were put through so much pain and suffering. I don't know how they can put up with it.

Morning finally came the next day. I didn't get up from where I was sleeping though. I waited until everyone woke up. After I "woke up" I packed my now dry clothes into my backpack and once everyone else finished packing up, we headed out. Since Suigetsu-sama carried me last time, this time it was Juugo-sama that carried me. I told him where to make the right turns and such. It took everything I had not to fall asleep right then and there on Juugo-sama's back. He was really comfy.

I think Sasuke-sama noticed I was tired though because he kept looking at me every so often as if checking if I was ok. Then I again I could be wrong. About 9 hours and a lot of Suigetsu-sama's complaining later we were finally arrived at the little village I told Sasuke-sama about. We entered the village gates, by this time I was already walking on my own. Sasuke-sama gave us our little chores that we had to do. Juugo would get us rooms at a motel. Karin would get us some more equipment that we need or might need later on. Suigetsu would get us some more food and drinks and then finally Sasuke and I would go around the village to see if anyone has any information on Itachi We all went our own separate ways after that.

I was a little nervous being all alone with Sasuke. I mean the guy is terrifying. After going into various motels and restaurants and finding out absolutely nothing about Itachi I decided to start a conversation with Sasuke-sama. I mean what's the worst that can happen right?

"So um, Sasuke-sama what do you like to do when you're bored?" I asked. **Wow I couldn't come up with anything better. Man I suck. **

He looked at me as if I was some loony that escaped from the mental hospital. Nevertheless he still responded. "Train."

"Ahh I see very interesting. Um…." I didn't know what to say.

"So what"- I was suddenly caught off when I saw a vision flash through my mind. It was someone's past.

_*Flash*_

_A 9 year old me was standing there watching as the same rouged ninjas that killed my father, kill my best friend. She was the only friend I ever had. They tied me to a chair so I can witness everything they did to her. _

_They played with her, she was crying. So was I, I couldn't do anything to stop them. I was weak. Every time she tried to scream they would beat her until she shut up. I tried to scream myself, but they tied a cloth around my mouth preventing me from screaming. _

_She was such a nice and carefree girl. She was bold and straight to the point. I met her when I was 5. She saw me swinging alone on the swings and came up to me. She asked me if I wanted to play with her. I told her that if she played with me people would hate her. She told me she didn't care. I was finally happy. Later that day I learned her name was Momo. We've best friends ever since that day. _

_She screamed again. They punched her in the stomach to shut her up. I was crying so hard I could barely see. I was begging them to stop. But with the cloth covering my mouth everything I said was muffled. They finally had enough "fun". They picked her up and threw her across the room. She cried out in pain. The leader, a guy with sharp evil brown eyes and red hair walked up to her. He brought his kunai down to her throat. I was screaming at him to stop, please stop don't do it, but my words were futile. In one swift motion he cut her throat killing her instantly. _

_"Nooooo" I screamed inside my head. But no one heard it. _

_*End Flash*_

**"**No" I whispered. It was so low I was sure no one heard it, but someone did and that was Sasuke.

"What?" he asked me. I looked at him, fear clear in my eyes.

I shook my head. "Nothing, hey umm why don't we go that way" I said as I pointed to the opposite direction of were Momo's killers were sitting. He looked at me for a second.

"We already checked that area. Now tell me what's wrong or else." He threatened. Usually I would be scared if Sasuke-sama threatened, but right now the only thing I could think about was that the guy that killed Momo was heading my way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Bold Letters - Thoughts  
**

I couldn't look away. It was as if I was caught in a horrifying trance. His eyes were dark and evil. Amusement was clear in them, he thought watching the fear sketched into my face was funny. I grew angry at this. How could this cold bastard still be alive? He killed my only friend, and he enjoyed it, and now he sees the fear in my eyes and he laughs at me. I just wanted to close the distance between us kill that asshole with my bare hands.

But if I did that I will only be as much of an evil bastard as he is.

"Hey I asked you something?"Sasuke said. I snapped out of the trance I was in. I realized that my hands were balled up into fist, I quickly un-balled my fist and looked up at Sasuke. I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him the truth, but I don't want him to worry, actually I really don't think he'll give three shits. But if I lie to him he will see right through me and want the truth. What the hell should I do?

"Umm… There is a small problem, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Why don't we just keep looking around and see if we could find something about Itachi?" I faked smiled; he looked at me with an unconvinced face. I knew he wouldn't believe me; I'm not very good at hiding my feelings or lying for that matter.

"I'm going to ask you one time and this time you better tell me the truth. Is there something wrong?" I wanted to tell him the truth, but for some reason I was scared. Scared because if he found out that I was so weak I couldn't even save the only friend I ever had. Then he was going to kick me out of his team and leave me stranded here all alone. I looked over and saw that Momo's killer was at least 3 feet from me. He was getting closer.

I looked back over at Sasuke and saw that he was still waiting for me to answer him. I made up my mind. I may have not wanted to tell him, but I had too. So I told him the truth.

"Ok fine. You see that guy walking over here?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Well back when I was 9 he and his gang killed my father and the only friend I ever had. He used her and beat her and I know this because I was watching the whole thing. The bastard tied me to a chair and put a cloth over my mouth so I wouldn't scream for help. He made me watch everything they did to her and I was too weak to save her. It's my entire fault." By the time I finished I realized I was crying.

"Sorry, it's pretty pathetic huh?" I asked Sasuke while wiping my tear away with the back of my hand. He looked at me; his eyes were emotionless as usual, but there was something else there now. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something else in his eyes alright.

"No" His voice surprised me. "It's not pathetic, it's completely normal." I looked at him like he was insane.

****

Ok who are you and what have you done to Sasuke-sama? I must be going crazy; I knew I shouldn't have eaten those dumplings. 

I was about to ask him if he really was the Sasuke Uchiha when a voice interrupted me, a deep, rough voice that nobody ever wants to hear.

"Well…well…well if it isn't my favorite little girl. You know last time you were able to escape, but this time"- he bent down so his mouth, that smelled like a rat had died in there, was right next to my ear-"I'm going to make sure you don't escape. Just like your little friend."

It was the voice of Momo's killer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Bold Letters - Thoughts  
**

I couldn't move. I was scared stiff, I didn't know what to do.

"Who is this Tsuki?" I looked up at Sasuke. I was shocked didn't I just tell him who this was a few seconds ago. He must be playing a joke on me right. He just has to be.

I looked over at Momo's murderer he was smiling. He stood up straight and had the balls to introduce himself to Sasuke-sama.

"Hello. I am Ryuki Honda. I am an old friend of Tsuki's father. It is nice to meet one of Tsuki's friends." The bastard was making up lies. Sasuke looked at him for a minute and then turned his head to me. I looked at him with fear evident in my eyes.

I was trying to tell him he was lying, I mean I just told him who he was and he was acting as if I hadn't said anything at all, that "thing" was never a friend of my father, but I don't think he got my message because he looked back up at "Ryuki", and gave a small nod.

"Well I introduced myself; don't you think it is only fair if you do too?" That "thing" asked Sasuke-sama.

"Sasuke Uchiha" I couldn't believe he was actually talking to that "thing". I mean I thought he would get the message I was trying to send him through my eyes, but that didn't work. I thought the great Sasuke Uchiha was suppose to be smart, but he is so stupid.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Uchiha-san. I was wondering if maybe I could barrow Tsuki for a few hours. You know so we could catch up on everything that has happened over the past few years. So would it be ok with you?"

****

Oh my god! Sasuke please, please, you have to say no. 

I was hoping that he would say no because if he said yes, I'm sure I wasn't going to live long enough to see the sun rise tomorrow. I looked over at Sasuke. He was staring at me with those eyes of his, all void of emotion. I was hoping he would understand the message I was trying to send him with my eyes, again, but apparently it didn't work, AGAIN!

"Sure. Keep her at long as you like."

My world shattered right then and there. Every little ounce of hope that I was holding on to disappeared completely. I was angry, sad, disappointed, and scared all at the same time. Not a good combination of emotions to feel all at once.

Angry because that idiot actually said yes; I mean come on I have no idea why people fear you, you're a complete and utter idiot if you can't read the message I'm trying to send.

Sad because I finally realized I was nothing, but a tool to Sasuke-sama. I actually thought I was beginning to bond with him, in a weird sort of way, but I guess I was wrong. I was also sad because I told him who "Ryuki" really was and he still said yes. Didn't he know that he was going to kill me or maybe he knew and he didn't really care?

Disappointed because I really thought I found a new family, but I mean if Sasuke only thinks of me as a tool I can't imagine what the others think of me. For all I know Karin could be right. I'm only an annoying little girl that can't do anything, but get in the way.

And scared because Sasuke said Ryuki could keep me as long as he liked. I mean if Sasuke said I could only stay with him a few hours Ryuki might have killed me right away, but now that he said he could keep me as long as he wanted he wasn't going to juts kill me. No, he was going to take advantage of me and torture me until he was completely satisfied.

Ryu- I mean that "thing's" voice snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Well then that's great. I promise I will take good, good, care of her for you. Now then why don't we go get something to eat Tsuki you must be hungry. It was nice meeting you Uchiha-san. See you soon."

Ryuki started pulling me along with me. He was leading me farther and farther away from Sasuke-sama, the only hope I had left and he went ahead and killed it like it was nothing. I looked back to see if Sasuke was still there, but he was gone almost as if he was never there.

The only thought going through my head at that point was:

****

Fuck my life. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Bold Letters- Thoughts**

We finally reached the bar where that "thing" and his team where sitting at before they spotted me.

"Guys look at who we have here; it's the little chick that escaped us last time." Every single one of them had a look of anger on their face. I guess they were angry that I escaped last time.

"Aww don't look so angry she may have escaped us last time, but now we get to have her for as long as we want. Won't that be fun?" They all smirked, some even laughed.

All of a sudden I felt something slippery crawl up my leg. I couldn't move because I was afraid of what could be crawling up my leg. It could be a worm or millions of little ants or something even worse than those two combined.

It was now crawling up my thigh and then it was going up my stomach. It was getting closer and closer to my neck. Until I felt like something was breathing right next to my ear.

"Sasuke-sama sent me. He has a message for you. I need you to be alone for a few minutes so I can explain the message to you." I had pretty good idea that the thing that crawled up my leg was one of Sasuke-sama's snakes. But wait why would Sasuke-sama say yes to Ryuki and then send one of his snakes to give me a message. Does he have a plan?

I didn't exactly know what Sasuke-sama was thinking, but I quickly nodded my head, to show the snake that I heard him and would do as he said.

"Good, but you better hurry up. I don't have the whole time in the world." I nodded my head again, making sure nobody saw me.

I looked up at that "thing" trying to come up with something that I could say that would convince him that I needed to me alone for a few minutes. I was looking around the bar trying to see if I could come up with an idea, when it hit me. The bathroom, it was perfect. 

I looked back up at that "thing", he was practically drunk by now. Actually all of them were practically drunk by now. This is good because if they are drunk then they have no idea what the hell is going on. 

I tugged on that "things" arm. He stopped laughing at something the others said and looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked me. He had an annoyed look on his face. I guess he was annoyed that I was interfering with his happy hour or something.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Is that alright Ryuki-sama?" God I can't believe I just said that, but I had a higher chance of him saying yes if I was nice. He looked at me and nodded.

Yes I was in. I quickly dashed to the restrooms before he changed his mind. I entered the restroom, made sure nobody was there, and locked the door.

"Ok I'm alone you can come out now" Sasuke-sama's snake came out of my shirt and slithered down to the floor. He stopped in front of me and looked up at me.

"Ok so what is Sasuke-sama's message?" I asked him. He looked at me and started to explain what Sasuke-sama wanted me to do.

"Sasuke-sama wants you to …."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Bold Letters – Thoughts**

_Italics – Seeing the Past _

"Sasuke-sama wants you to gather as much information as you can about Itachi."

He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he started to explain how that _thing_, or Ryuki, could possibly know anything about Itachi.

"Apparently Itachi killed some of Ryuki's man not so long ago and he is now looking for Itachi to avenge his fallen comrades. So he has been keeping tabs on the Akatsuki, especially on Itachi." I nodded my head showing that I now knew what Sasuke-sama wanted me to do.

"I see so Sasuke-sama wants me to get as much information as I can out of tha- Ryuki." The snake just hissed, I guess that meant that I was right.

"Sasuke-sama is only going to give you 20 minutes before he comes for you, so you better hurry in getting that information. You wouldn't want a pissed of Sasuke-sama on your tail." He smirked, which I never knew snakes could do, but then again this isn't any ordinary snake.

"Now that might be a little hard." He gave me a blank look.

"Why would that be hard? You can see the past, can you not?" I shook my head.

"I can see the past, but in order for me to see the past I have to touch the object, or person, in mind. This would be a little hard considering I hate that thing. And it's going to be hard trying to touch him without him noticing." The snake just looked at me as if to say "So?"

I sighed. "Well don't worry about it, tell Sasuke-sama I will have the information he seeks when he comes to retrieve me."

"Good, I'm sure Sasuke-sama will be pleased to hear this." He looked at me once more and then poofed away.

Great how the hell am I going to be able to get close enough to that _thing _without him noticing? This is going to be hard … Wait a minute, what if I get the information before the 20 minutes! How will I be able to contact Sasuke-sama? I seriously have no idea what I did to earn this life.

With a long, tired, sigh I left the bathroom and returned back to Ryuki. I decided that I was no longer going to call him "that thing".

Yes, I will always hate him for what he did, with a passion, but I find it absolutely stupid that I should waste my energy on such an insignificant being.

When I returned back to where Ryuki was, I found that most of his men where unconscious and sprawled out on the floor. And the ones that were still at least half-conscious where about to pass out as well, Ryuki included.

**Tch idiots, maybe if they hadn't had so much alcohol they would still be conscious. Wait, if Ryuki himself is about to pass out then I get the information that I need and go find Sasuke-sama. Hmm but, this just seems too easy. Oh well who knows maybe the gods are giving me break. **

With a slight smile on my face I watched as, finally, Ryuki passed out from having too much alcohol. I quickly walked up to his unconscious body and touched his arm.

Immediately I saw everything from his past. After a few seconds I got what I needed and without a moment's hesitation, I left.

**Ha, and they call themselves ninjas! **

After putting some distance from me and Ryuki, I stopped walking. Now Sasuke-sama's snake said that he would come retrieve me in 20 minutes, but since I got the information before that time slot I might as well go and find him.

**Well Sasuke-sama did send Juugo-sama to go get us a motel room. So if I go to the motel then he will probably be there and if he is not, then at least one of the others will have to be. **

I only had one little problem. I had no idea what motel Juugo-sama rented at!

**Ok, think Tsuki think. What motel would Juugo-sama rent at? It would probably be something that wouldn't draw too much attention. So that leaves out all of the fancy motels. **

Looking around I saw that there were absolutely no "fancy" motels.

**Ok back to square one. I really wish I was a ninja right now; that way I would be able to pin point Sasuke-sama's chakra or Juugo-sama's or…. Wait a minute! I can see the past, duh! **

I looked around swiftly and when I was absolutely sure no one was looking at me, not like anymore would actually pay attention to a small girl like me, I crouched down and touched the floor.

After a few seconds, 10 at the most, I stood up rapidly and gasped. I had found out exactly what motel Juugo-sama rented at, but I also found out something else.

Itachi-sama was here along with Kisame-sama and they had rented at the exact same motel Juugo-sama had!

I didn't know what to do! If Sasuke-sama were to find out Itachi-sama, his own brother which he wants to kill, was here all hell would break lose! I let out a very irritated, tired sigh and started running toward the motel. All the while thinking:

**Juugo-sama how can you be so dumb! Oh Kami-sama, please help us. **

* * *

_**S**__**orry it w**__**as so short. I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. Hoped you guys enjoyed it :) **_

_**Please review :D**_

_**Ja ne :)**_


End file.
